Mine
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: [sequel to "Moving On"] Niou has his ways, and he isn't likely to change them -- but Yagyuu can't take it anymore.


A/N: This is the sequel to "Moving On" which was a Yanagi/Ohtori fic. Niou and Yagyuu were both acting…interestingly, so I decided to write their story, eheh.

****

Mine

Yayuu hadn't always been so possessive; then again, Niou hadn't always been that much of a slut, either.

"You've gone too far, Masaharu." Yagyuu was tired of everything; tired of havging to watch Niou constantly, and worry about him constantly; tired of having to wonder where Niou was, and who was probably fucking him.

"I know. Aren't you angry?"

"That's not going to work tonight." Most of the time, everything was just fine again after they had sex. A few bruises and teeth marks were usually able to relieve his frustrations. Niou let him be as rough as he pleased --

But not tonight.

After a few years of it, Yagyuu wanted something else. He wanted a partner who didn't fling himself at everything living and seduce them.

Niou said he liked to make him jealous; well, he had been plenty jealous. Now, he was just pissed off.

"You're too possessive, Hiroshi. You should live a little. I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to be with someone else for a change."

For a change? Niou was always with someone else. "I have a right to be possessive. You promise yourself to me, remember?"

"Not you alone. I like to have fun, sometimes."

Yagyuu made something like a snorting noise, that could have been laughter or perhaps anger. He wasn't sure exactly what he felt about that statement; of course Niou liked to have fun, that was the way he had always been. Of course Yagyuu wasn't enough fun for him, because they'd been together for too long.

"You should treat the one who provides for you with more respect."

"I let you fuck me. What more do you want?"

Niou thought that Yagyuu considered their relationship as "payment" for letting him live in the apartment? Sex was how he repaid Yagyuu for feeding him, buying him clothes, making sure he had everything he wanted…?

When had they become like this?

"Am I not a good enough pet for you, Hiroshi? Is that what this is all about? Does it make you mad that I have a mind of my own?"

Yagyuu had always admired Niou's mind. That is, until he'd started using it to make Yagyuu angry.

What had happened?

"Get out, Masaharu."

"What?"

"Out. I've had enough."

"Enough of me?" Niou ran his hand up Yagyuu's thigh. "Enough of this?"

"Enough of everything."

Niou had changed in the years they'd been together; so had Yagyuu. Yagyuu wasn't enough for Niou anymore, so it was time for Niou to leave.

"Why are you suddenly kicking me out?"

Niou appeared to be shocked. He had apparently expected Yagyuu to continue to put up with his ways forever -- well, that wasn't the case.

"What happened tonight decided it." Niou had tried to seduce a mutual friend, right in front of him; that was it, that was enough, he didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"What the hell? You need me, you know."

"I don't. Go and live with one of your other customers."

"What?"

"You act like a whore, so you may as well live like one."

"I'm not some woman who --"

"No, you're just man who doesn't live here anymore." Yagyuu held the door open for Niou as he left; head held high and eyes looking straight ahead. He didn't say goodbye, but Yagyuu hadn't really expected that he would.

Niou didn't beg to be allowed to stay in the apartment; didn't make any promises to change Yagyuu's mind.

Well, at least he was honest.

So, this is really how it is, how it's become?

What happened to us?

Yagyuu did not usually drink very much, but tonight he felt like getting good and drunk. He invited Yanagi and Ohtori to join him at the bar, because he didn't feel like being alone.

It was just his luck that the place he chose happened to be the same place that Niou had decided to visit.

He was sitting with his latest conquest; someone who looked very rich. He had wasted no time in assuring that he was provided for.

"Hiroshi?"

"What?" Yagyuu tore his eyes away from Niou, and saw that Ohtori was quite concerned.

"What happened to you two?"

That wasn't really any of his business, but friends were supposed to ask questions like that. Apparently.

"You," Yagyuu replied.

"Oh. I…I'm sorry."

"For what? Being there when Masaharu felt horny? It's hardly your fault."

"You used to be a team," Yanagi said.

"I know. I remember."

"What happened?"

There it was, that question again. "Who knows?" They had both changed, somewhere along the line. They weren't enough for each other anymore. Niou wanted more sex, Yagyuu wanted Niou to cheat less -- they had conflicting interests.

"Maybe it's best you let him go. You bring out the worst in each other, lately," Yanagi said thoughtfully.

"Haven't we always?" Yagyuu asked. That was one thing that would probably never change.

Yagyuu couldn't help himself. When he saw Niou leave with his new toy, he followed. He wanted to see just what Niou found so fascinating about random men that he couldn't be satisfied with Yagyuu.

The two of them walked out to the man's car; the man opened the door for Niou.

"I can do that myself, you know," Niou said. He was smiling, but Yagyuu knew him well enough to be able to tell that he was irritated.

"Well, you are my woman of the evening."

"You know what? I've changed my mind," Niou said. "I'm going home."

Niou didn't have a home to go to, but there was no way the rich guy could know that.

"I don't think so." Rough hands grabbed Niou's wrists and tried to force Niou in the car. Niou struggled free, and his fist connected with the rich man's jaw.

He was not happy about it. He was about to hit back -- but Yagyuu stepped in, and caught his arm.

"Have you come to save me, Hiroshi?" Niou's voice was amused rather than surprised.

"No. I've come to take back what's mine. I wont' let anyone but myself put their hands on you. If you have a black eye in the morning, it had better be my fault." Yagyuu smiled at the rich man; smiled, and then turned and walked away. He would be crazy to try and take both of them.

"Come home, Masaharu."

"I've won, you know."

"How so?"

"I told you that you needed me."

Yagyuu made no reply to that. He led Niou back to his car. There was a wide distance between them, but they would be touching soon enough.

Does it matter why?

This is the way things are, and the way they will be.

Why try to fight it?

Embrace it.

It was almost a relief to be smoking in bed together; a relief to be lying naked next to the one he had almost cast aside.

"You're so fucking rough," Niou complained.

It was always rough when they were together, because Yagyuu was always angry, and Niou was always laughing at him --

"You like it."

"Yeah, I just can't get enough of you."

"So why do you feel it necessary to go to everyone else?"

"I don't want life to get boring, you know. I like your jealous face."

"You're mine, Masaharu. Try not to forget that quite as often." Niou had indeed been right when he'd said that Yagyuu couldn't live without him. However, it was also true that Niou would never be able to live without Yagyuu. There would be no reason to sleep around, because there would be no one to be jealous -- there would be no home to go to, and no one waiting for him to give him punishment.

"You know I won't stop. I'm not making any promises."

"You made one a long time ago."

"Yeah well, that's been broken already."

"One of these days, I'll make you realize that you're mine," Yagyuu said. "And you'll never want anyone else ever again."

"Just try it."

Their relationship had changed, somewhere along the line; it was warped, and twisted, and it would always result in black eyes and broken jaws -- but it was theirs, and it would always exist.

This is the way things are.


End file.
